thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Part 2
Here is part two of Puffa Steam Train on Rails for Nintendo 64, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Puffa as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) *Double Dee a.k.a. Edd (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin (Both wise, smart, and kind) *Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie (Both wise and clumsy) *Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 (Both proud) *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 (Both vain) *Yoshi (from Mario) as Animal 2 (Both green) *Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 (Both wise) *Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as People 2 and 3 (Both Wise Twins) *Lenny (from The Simpsons) as People 4 (Both Western) *Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo (Both the main villains) *Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 (Both twins) *Homer (from The Simpsons) as People 7 (Both kind) *Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) as Person 8 (Both bossy) *Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 (Both have five words in one name and the same letter M at the beginning) *Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Mechanic 1 (Both yellow and have the same letter S at the beginning) *Princess Sally (from Sonic) as Animal 10 (Both the main females) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mechanic 2 *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Animal 11 *Little Ditcher (from TUGS) as Mechanic 3 *Two of the hyenas (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minions 1 and 2 *Coast Guard (from TUGS) as Mechanic 4 *Thomas as Mechanic 5 (Both cheeky, helpful, and kind-hearted) *Percy as Mechanic 6 (Both best friends to Thomas and Percy) *Gordon as Mechanic 7 (Both pompous and proud) *Henry as Rocket Robot's Operator 2 (Both clumsy) *Toby as Mechanic 8 (Both wise) *James as Mechanic 9 (Both vain) *Edward as Rocket Robot's Operator (Both wise) *Duck as Mechanic 10 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful, just like Wade and Duck) *Donald and Douglas as Mechanics 11 and 12 (Both twins, just like Mario and Donald and Douglas) *Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 12 *Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 (Both beautiful) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 (Both strong, evil, and mean) *Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 4 and 5 (Both twins) *Sonic (from Sonic) as Animal 13 *Kenny (from South Park) as Person 14 *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mechanic 13 *The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 14 *Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 6 *Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Jojo's Minion 7 *Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Person 15 *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 8 *Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 15 *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 9 *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob) as Animal 16 *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Mechanic 15 *Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 10 *Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Person 16 *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mechanic 16 *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 17 *The Shrimpers (from TUGS) and the Robots (from AOSTH) as Other Goons *Diesel (from TTTE) as Jojo's Minion 11 *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 12 *Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 17 *Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as People 17 and 18 *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Person 19 *Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Mechanic 17 *Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 20 *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane 1994) as Mechanic 18 *Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 21 *and more Transcript: *Narrator: Puffa popped out of the bee's tail and collected another screw and took it back to the same place where the other screws were waiting. *(Puffa hops onto the beach, unharmed, and hops onto the Dunedog) *Sonic: Congratulations! You've activated the DuneDog! Steer with the analog stick, and accelerate with the A button, but brake and back up with B. If you get turned over, use the Z button to right yourself. Use the R button to exit. Have fun! (Puffa drives the Dunedog past a hyena and Izzy Gomez on Hinton Manor and over a gap to collect some more tokens, only to be met by Ten Cents in a motorcar) *Ten Cents: Hey there, little buddy. Want to race around the island? If you win, I'll give you something cool. How about that? (Puffa nods) Great! Follow me to the start line. When the race starts, follow the dotted line around the island. (Puffa and Ten Cents race around the whole island up, down, far, wide, over, and under. The race continues to go on until Puffa finally wins the race and beats poor Ten Cents) Now that's impressive! I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it! You're really good! Here's the prize I said I'd give you. I don't know what i's good for, but will hope it brings you luck! (Puffa speeds to the ticket E and grabs onto it) *(Puffa speeds the car down the hill and over the other to get the next machine part and speeds underneath to get the other machine's part until he goes through some rings. He goes all around the island through all the rings and collects as many tokens as he can past Eric on an 0-6-0 Tank Engine No. 6 and a missing screw too. He finally makes it through all the rings, jumps out of the DuneDog, and collects the ticket F, before he heads back to Bill's Whoopie World to meet Sir Sonic Hatt) *Sonic: Nice job! With these Tinker Tokens I can give you this new move I call "Slam!" First, use the B button to hold an object in the tractor beam. Then jump using the A button and then press the Z button while in the air. You can smash some things apart with this move. Try it on anything you can pick up! To start with, the key to the main gate in inside that crystal over there. See if you can smash it open! Come find me again when you have 250 Tinker Tokens - I've got some new ideas! *Narrator: Now that Puffa has a new special move, he can't wait to try it on Clowny Island! Let's see how well he tries when he goes along the beach to collect the next screw and take him to his rightful friends! Up the ramp he goes and in goes the screw along with the others! That's activated the Roller Coaster. *Princess Sally Acorn: Princess Sally Acorn: Congratulations for starting the rollercoaster! Here's how to build it: A red square shows you where the next piece goes. Use the analog stick to draw the rollercoaster. If you can't hold any buttons while you draw, the pieces will al stay near the ground, and will be fairly simple. If you hold the A button and move the analog stick, the next piece will be twister. If you hold the B button down and move the analog stick, the next piece will go up high off the ground. You can hold both at once: Try them in different combinations to see all the different pieces possible. Use the rotating left and right buttons to rotate your view to see the coaster from different angles. Use the Z button to delete a piece, and the R button to leave the console. (Puffa begins making the roller coaster in some angles to get some tokens if he can get them. He finishes and jumps on the cart, which takes him up the hill to collect the next tokens, pulls him down and up the mountain, round the curves, to the other side, and down the hill to collect the next tokens that Puffa collects before he jumps and the ticket G) *Lenny: All aboard for five targets to go down! (Puffa hops back and does the same thing over and over again, this time, to take down all five targets around the track until he stops and picks up the ticket H after Lenny and Princess Sally Acorn hop onto their engines, 68012 and Lydham Manor, and leave when Puffa picks up the last machine part) *Puffa: Now that I've got all seven machine parts, I can go to the machine console and get the machine going. (puffs away up to the machine console and puts all seven parts inside) *Spongebob Squarepants: Congratulations! You've started the big machine! There's only in every world except Whoopie World, so keep hunting! (Spongebob starts up the dinosaur machine to open his foot and hops onto his engine, Stepney, and puffs away. Puffa heads up to the ticket I and heads inside the dinosaur's to go inside) *Puffa: My! There's a box and token I'll grab! First, I'll put the box near the steps, and jump up collecting the next tokens. (begins to climb up the mountains, but lands in a pool, collecting the next token, and climbing back out before making it safely across after collecting a power cell) Wow! I've picked up a power cell! This will refill one segment of my power meter. I'll pick them up whenever I'm feeling down. (struggles, huffing and puffing, up and over the other side of the gorge on the mountain, and continues to pound on his way toward the top, while collecting more tokens. He jumps over some rolling barrels and collects more tokens until he escapes) *Narrator: I'm sure glad Puffa got out of that cave, otherwise he would not get out. After he got out, he collected the ticket I, and plummeting down the hill, only to collect more tokens. He sped on his way, and continued to find more tokens, providing he smashed the boxes, and enemies and locomotives. He grabbed a box, swung up to collect the ticket J, and finally caught the last token to collect the ticket L, until he went back to the portal, and was transported back to Bill's Whoopie World. Category:UbiSoftFan94